Mother and Child (for Ahsoka and Gakowa)
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Ahsoka and her little son, Gakowa. (Sakowa appears in some stories.) Read and review.
1. 3-Year-Old's Nightmare

**Hey, guys. Little side story. Deal with it.**

A Mother and Child (for Ahsoka and Gakowa)

Chapter One

3-Year-Old's Nightmare

 _A man stood over a little Togruta boy, holding a belt. "You worthless little brat!" With that, the belt was swung._

Gakowa shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. Sakowa was still in deep sleep. Gakowa started crying. A few seconds

later, the door to their room opened. Gakowa already knew who it was. "Mommy?" Ahsoka approached her son. "Did

you have a nightmare?" Gakowa nodded. Ahsoka gently picked up her son, and took him to her bedroom. Gakowa was

still crying. As she reached the bed, Ahsoka gently put her son down, and went to get something. Gakowa saw her

leave, and was confused. She came back with a glass of water. "Drink this." Gakowa did so. As he was drinking, Ahsoka

kept her arms around him, keeping him safe. When he finished the glass, he faced her. "I saw a mean man. He called

me worthless, and hit me." Ahsoka looked him in the eyes and said, "Gakowa, no matter what happens, I will never let

that happen to you. Anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me." Gakowa looked at her. "Really?"

Ahsoka nodded with a smile. She started telling him a funny story to cheer him up, but only got him to fall asleep. She

smiled at her sleeping son, and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him to keep him safe.

(Next morning)

Sakowa got up. She then noticed Gakowa wasn't in his bed. "Gawa?" She called. She walked out of their room, and

sensed him in their mother's room. She walked in. She saw him sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms. Their

mother was awake. "Mommy?" Ahsoka looked at her daughter. "What is it, honey?" Sakowa looked at her brother.

"Why is Gawa in your bed?" Ahsoka smiled. "He had a bad dream. I decided to let him sleep with me." Sakowa smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Let me know what you think of this, okay, guys? Also, I figured the twins would have little nicknames for each other, being three year olds.**


	2. 4-Year-Old Tickling

**Fast, aren't I?**

Chapter Two

4-Year-Old Tickling

 _"Children are a wonder of life. You need only to speak with one, and you learn a lot about them."_

-Jedi Master Yolin Kar, to his apprentice, 4000 years before A New Hope.

Gakowa sat up in his chair by the table. Because of how young he was, he couldn't go outside to play, because his

mother didn't want him to get hurt. Gakowa wanted to go outside, but he knew that he was still a toddler, so he would

wait until his mother said he was ready to go out. Sakowa was sitting by the TV, playing with her dolls. Unlike her

brother, she wasn't interested in going outside just yet. She just wanted to be with her friends, the dolls she played

with. Just then, the door opened. Ahsoka entered the house in her human form, and assumed her true form after

closing the door. She approached her children with a grin on her face. Both twins faced her, curious as to what she was

about to do. She then used the Force to bring Sakowa over to her, and tickled her mercilessly. While laughing

uncontrollably, she said, "No, Mommy! No!" Ahsoka still had her grin. "Yes." Gakowa, seeing that his mother was

distracted at the moment, saw his chance and took it. He snuck out of the room, and went into his and his sister's

room, and hid under the bed. He was fairly certain his mother wouldn't find him.

(Ahsoka POV)

As I finished with Sakowa, I looked to where Gakowa was sitting. Or, at least where he had been sitting. Gakowa

always was a brilliant child, a lot more clever than most chilren of his age. But there were times when I felt outsmarted

by him. This was one of them. "Oh, Gakowa, where are you?" I called out teasingly. He didn't answer, but I didn't

expect him to. I could sense him just fine.

(Gakowa POV)

Mommy called my name, trying to get me to give myself away. She knew I wouldn't, though. But she also knew where I

was now. She always does. I closed my eyes, willing my head to think of a getaway idea. (A/N- That would mean

escape plan) When I opened them, Mommy was just outside my room, peeking in. "Where is he?" she said. "Where is

he?" I did my best not to laugh, and did pretty well. Didn't matter, though. "There he is!" she said, finding me.

(General POV)

Ahsoka dragged her son out of his hiding place by his foot. When she had him, she tickled him senseless, like his sister.

Amidst his laughter, Gakowa only said one thing: "Look!" Ahsoka fell for the obvious trick, and Gakowa was able to run

away, back to the living room, where his sister was waiting for him. "Hi, Gawa!" Gakowa grinned. Ahsoka walked into

the living room. "Very clever, little mister. Come here. We're not done yet." Gakowa paled. "But, Mommy-." "No buts.

You need to laugh sometimes." She said playfully, wiggling her fingers.

A/N

From nightmare to ticklefest. What else can happen?


	3. 4-Year-Old Counselor

**Here we go!**

Chapter Three

4-Year-Old Counselor

 _"Never underestimate your own potential. I imagine that you will experience great joy one day."_

-Former Jedi Master Shaak Ti, to her daughter Ahsoka Tano. (Inspired by Shaak Ti's Secret.)

(Three weeks after the tickling incident)

Ahsoka parked her car in the garage. Learning how to drive it had been fun, and she was careful about how fast she

drove, which made her think of her mother, and the lessons she had learned from her. She shed a tear, remembering

that Shaak Ti had gone missing, the primary reason she had left the galaxy, to search for her. In the midst of her

travels, she had learned that she was pregnant, and had had to find a planet to raise them on. Her mind drifted back to

a memory of herself and her mother, after they had returned to Shili from Ilum, after Ahsoka had gone to find a new

kyber crystal to build a new lightsaber, as her first one had been destroyed when the factory collapsed in on itself.

Ahsoka levitated the crystal in front of her. For some reason, the crystal was orange, and she assembled her new

lightsaber in the same style as her mother's, swearing to master a forward handgrip. As she finished the saber, her

mother, Shaak Ti, walked in. She looked at her daughter's new lightsaber, and was a little surprised to see its design.

"You've taught me a lot. My challenge in the caves was to forgive you." Shaak Ti said nothing at first, but then sat down

next to Ahsoka, and placed an arm around her, gently. "I believe that you will come far, Ahsoka. Never underestimate

your own potential. I imagine that you will experience great joy one day." Ahsoka nodded. _/Thank you, Mother./_ , she

said in flawless Togruti, and ignited the new lightsaber. The orange blade illuminated the tent they were sharing.

Ahsoka and Shaak were surprised. "An orange blade?" "Reserved for those who wish to learn their people's fighting

styles." Ahsoka blushed. She had wanted to learn them so that she could establish a lightsaber combat form that

combined lightsaber combat with her people's fighting styles. "I sensed that. What would you call this new Form?"

"Gruta, the Hunting Form, or The Way of the Akul."

Gakowa sensed his mother's sadness, and went to the kitchen door, where he knew she would come inside the house.

Sure enough, she did walk in, and Gakowa handed her a tissue. Even though she was sad, she smiled at her son's

kindness. 'She was right. I have experienced great joy. The twins.' "Thank you, Gakowa." Gakowa didn't smile, like he

normally did. "Are you okay, Mommy?" Ahsoka could tell that Gakowa could sense her emotions, so decided to tell him

the truth. "Let's go to the living room." Once there, Ahsoka became curious. "Can you tell me where your sister is?"

"Sawa's upstairs, playing with her dolls." Gakowa made a gagging expression. Ahsoka chuckled at her son. Then, she

sat on the couch, and set him on her lap. "To answer your question, I'm not okay. We all have mommies, right?"

Gakowa nodded. "Well, mine is somewhere and I don't know where." Gakowa guessed it. "You miss her. Don't you?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I left my home galaxy to find her." Gakowa gently touched his mother's face, and angled her head

towards him with his tiny toddler hands. "Mommy, you'll find her someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but

someday." Ahsoka looked at her son in amazement. _How could he be so sure?_ Apparently, Gakowa heard that thought.

"Because, you're my Mommy, and you can do anything." Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Gakowa." Gakowa then looked at

the clock. "Can we go get Sawa? It's time for supper." Ahsoka laughed. "Very clever, little mister."

 **A/N**

 **Come on, guys. You have to admit, this is cute.**


	4. 4-Year-Old Block Masters

**And onward!**

Chapter Four

4-Year-Old Block Masters

"If you believe that you can accomplish the impossible, then you can."

-Plo Koon, to Young Ahsoka Tano five years before The Clone Wars

Gakowa placed the last block where it needed to be. He had an idea for a surprise for his mommy, and had been

working on this ever since she had left for whatever she did outside the house. Sakowa was watching. Gakowa didn't

know why she wanted to, but decided not to ask her. Sakowa, however, did have a question. "Gawa, what are you

building?" Gakowa let out a sigh, and faced his sister. "A tower. I'm making it for Mommy." She looked at it, then

noticed the spare blocks laying aside. She got an idea. She used the Force to put the blocks around the tower, building

a wall around it. As she finished, Gakowa was surprised. "I didn't think of that." Sakowa looked at her brother, and

grinned. "Remember when Mommy taught us how to use the Force to move things?" Gakowa giggled. "That was fun.

She was dizzy for an hour." Just then, the twins sensed their mother's approach. "Here she comes! Hide!"

(Cut to Ahsoka)

Ahsoka hummed a little. Her employer, Mr. Josh Martinez, had informed her that she would be receiving a pay raise on

her next pay check. The money didn't mean anything to her, but it did mean that she could take the twins on a little

vacation she was planning. In her inner joy, she didn't sense the twins hiding behind the door as she walked in, or the

big tower with the wall around it in the living room. She looked at it in surprise. She didn't expect what was coming

next either. "Surprise!" the twins shouted joyfully. Ahsoka whirled. Seeing the twins had made a tower just for her, and

a wall around it, made her a little confused. "I'm touched, but my birthday's not for two months." "No, Mommy. I

wanted to make you happy. Sawa joined in by building the wall." Ahsoka smiled. If anything, the twins were honest.

"What made you choose to build a tower?" Gakowa grinned. "It means you have a big heart!" Ahsoka was surprised by

that comment, but she did chuckle. "Is that because I'm bigger than you?" Gakowa grinned even wider, which was a

record for him. "YEP!" Ahsoka knelt down in front of him and said, "Gakowa, even if someone is bigger than you, it

doesn't mean they have a big heart. One day, I won't be that much bigger than you. You'll grow big, too. I think you'll

be a very good man one day." Sakowa faced her. "And me?" Ahsoka looked at Sakowa teasingly. "Well, I'll think about

it." "Mommy!" Ahsoka chuckled at her daughter's reaction.

A/N

Come on. Give me a review for storyline reasons. (I am accepting requests for mother/son moments.)


	5. 5-Year-Old Sniper

**And on we go!**

Chapter Five

5-Year-Old Sniper

 _"A child has their own mind. It simply takes time to understand it."_

-Jedi Master Plo Koon, to a Togruta hunter, referring to Ahsoka Tano.

Gakowa waited patiently in the backyard. He had finally been allowed to come outside, as long as his mother was with

him. She said she'd be right back, because Sakowa had done something naughty, and she was going to put her in

timeout for it. Gakowa brushed that thought aside and filled his squirt gun, and looked at the tree. There was a branch

low enough for him to jump onto. He did so, and made his way to a high enough branch where his mother wouldn't see

him. Just then, Ahsoka came back. She didn't see Gakowa at first, so she was concerned. What she was not expecting

was that as she approached the tree he was hiding in, she was hit by a steady stream of water. It took her a second to

realize what had just happened. "Gakowa, please come down from there." Gakowa did so. She looked at the tree, then

back at him. "How did you get up there?" "I jumped onto that branch, then I climbed up a little." Ahsoka listened to

this, then faced the tree. She then looked at Gakowa with a smile. "Nice trick, but please don't do that again. It's not

safe." "Okay, Mommy." She could sense that Gakowa thought he was in trouble. "No, honey. You didn't know until now.

Come on. Let's make lemonade." That perked him up. "Yay!"

 **A/N**

 **You cannot tell me that isn't cute!**


	6. 5-Year-Old Vacation (Part One)

**On we go with the CUTENESS!**

Chapter Six

5-Year-Old Vacation (Part One)

 _"All work and no play make for a dull boy."_

-Whoever it is that said that.

Ahsoka woke up and stretched. She then remembered what day it was, and beamed. At long last, she was taking the

twins up to a cabin she had found in the woods, in nature. The twins didn't really care about TV, or anything like that.

Gakowa had always dreamed of going outside. Sakowa, not so much, but this would be good for her. Gakowa then ran

in, jumping into the bed with his mother. "Mommy! Good morning!" Ahsoka smiled at her son. "Do you remember what

day it is?" He nodded. "We're going camping!" Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly. We're going to a cabin in

the woods. Is your sister up yet?" Gakowa nodded. "She's getting dressed." Ahsoka gently tickled her son's lekku.

"Remember what I taught you?" "You mean turning human?" "Yep." Gakowa smiled widely, and closed his eyes,

immediately turning into a blond human boy. "Very good! Does your sister remember?" Gakowa nodded. "She's really

liking it!" Ahsoka smirked. "Tell her to bring her stuff out to the car. We'll leave after that." Gakowa nodded, and ran off

to tell his sister. Ahsoka took that oppurtunity to get dressed. When she was done, she found the twins waiting by the

car door, bags in hand. 'I forgot how fast they are.' She smirked, and unlocked the doors, letting the twins put their

bags in the back, and then put them in their carseats. She then buckled them up, closed the door, got into the driver's

seat, and started the car. Seconds later, they were on the road, the twins giggling as they went. Ahsoka could sense

their excitement, as well as Sakowa's curiosity, and Gakowa's nervousness. That got her attention. He loved being

outside. Why was he nervous?

 **A/N The reason for Gakowa's nervousness will be explained later. Now, out of curiosity, does anyone have**

 **a request as** **to what brand and model of car Ahsoka drives? Leave your answer in a review, or PM me.**


	7. 5-Year-Old Vacation (Part Two)

**Here we gooo!**

Chapter Seven

5-Year-Old Vacation (Part Two)

 _"All work and no play makes for a dull Jedi."_

-Random quote I found on FanFiction. XP

Ahsoka parked her car in front of the cabin she had purchased. It was a nice place. There were plenty of trees around,

so she could meditate without any distractions, assuming the twins didn't interrupt her. There was a small pond near

the cabin, not too far away, so she could take them swimming. Gakowa had already proved to be a natural. She'd had

him in a kiddie pool at the activities center back home. He'd swam laps all around it while she watched. There was also

a deck on the north side, so she could be outside for fresh air without having to go too far from the twins. She could still

feel Gakowa's nervousness, which was growing even more. It worried her. After they had set up, Sakowa took her dolls

and played on the table. Ahsoka looked at Gakowa and gently took his hand. "Come on. We need to talk." She took him

into her bedroom. Gakowa sat down next to her. "You've been nervous since we left home. It's worrying me. What's

wrong?" Gakowa looked her in the eye. "I'm afraid of bears." Of all the responses she had been anticipating, that hadn't

been one of them. "Oh. Don't worry, Gakowa. There aren't any around here. I checked. I didn't want to bring you

somewhere that had bears, or anything else that could hurt you. Either way, though, I don't want you out of my sight if

we're outside, okay?" Gakowa nodded. "Oh, don't be upset. I'm not mad." Gakowa sniffled. "Aren't you scared of

bears?" That got her attention. "No. To me, they're just nature's top hunter in the woods." A tear escaped his eye. "Oh,

don't cry." She gently wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. "Bears are like Akul back on Shili, where I

was born." Gakowa's sadness turned to confusion. "What are Akul?" Ahsoka smiled. "Shili's natural top hunter in the

animal kingdom, and a Togruta's worst enemy." Gakowa was still confused. "Togruta?" Ahsoka gently stroked his lekku.

"The name of our people. I wear Akul teeth over my forehead as a headdress. If you kill an Akul by yourself, and yes,

our people do that, it's a tradition, you earn the right to make the headdress. It's a sign of honor." Gakowa seemed to

feel better about that, but still had one more question. "Do humans do that with bears?" Ahsoka laughed. "No, silly.

They have a hard time killing bears, like our people do with Akul." She opened up a box she had brought up before.

"Here, I have something for you." She lifted a teddy bear, and handed it to Gakowa. Gakowa looked at it, then at his

mother. "You have a bear?" Ahsoka gently pressed his nose. "It's a teddy bear. Children from Earth have these. You

cuddle with them, sleep with them, and play with them." Gakowa seemed to get nervous again. "Sweetie, it's not a real

bear. I wouldn't let you play with a real one." That made him feel better. He gently touched the teddy bear, then felt

how soft it was.

 **A/N**

 **And now you know what Gakowa was nervous about in the last chapter. Now, little poll. (Yes, you have to**

 **answer this if** **you leave a review.) I'm thinking about throwing in the Daughter from the Mortis episodes**

 **into JKE, but I need ideas for** **it. I kinda have an idea, but I'm not sure it would work. Let me know in your**

 **reviews.**


	8. 5-Year-Old Vacation (Part Three)

**The fun continues!**

Chapter Eight

5-Year-Old Vacation (Part Three)

 _"Nature has its strengths and weaknesses. The Akul are one of its strengths, and the well-_ _known Shilian striped eagles_

 _are considered one of its weaknesses."_

-Akul Hunt Trainer, to preteen Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka woke up at night. A sense of danger told her that something was within the cabin. She assumed her human

form, and picked up the pistol she owned. She had it to defend herself and her children. She followed The Force's

warning to the living room. Crawling on the floor was a rattlesnake, its eyes focused on her. She gently put the gun

down, and used The Force to make a connection with the serpent, convincing it telepathically to go outside. As it

crawled into the woods, Ahsoka smiled after it. She was glad she had solved the problem peacefully, and decided not to

tell the twins. It was over, and nothing needed to be said about it. She was careful, however, to lock all the doors and

windows.

(Next morning)

Gakowa woke up, and saw his sister walking over to him in her nightgown. She giggled and said, "Mommy's making

breakfast! Come on!" Gakowa grinned. He and his sister ran to their mother, who had just set the plates on the table.

She smiled and said, "Nothing gets your attention better than food, huh?" The twins couldn't help but giggle. She smiled

even wider. "Now, after breakfast, we'll play outside, okay?" The twins happily agreed. They had a lot of fun, playing

tag, hide-and-seek, which Gakowa was really good at, as Ahsoka couldn't find him, even with The Force, and they even

had a squirt gun fight. Gakowa won, of course, as he was brilliant with his aim, and Ahsoka was going easy on them.

But, the day ended, the last full day of their vacation. Ahsoka was tucking the twins in, and her daughter had already

fallen asleep, but Gakowa looked like he had something on his mind. Ahsoka walked over. "What's wrong, honey?"

Gakowa faced her. "I saw you." She raised a facial marking. "Saw me doing what?" "Talking to the snake." That was a

surprise to her. She had never sensed him. "You saw that?" Gakowa nodded. "How did you do that, Mommy?" She

sighed. "Remember all those stories I tell you, about the Jedi?" The boy nodded. "I used to be one." Gakowa looked at

his mother in amazement. "You were a Jedi?" Ahsoka nodded. "I still am, but I'm not a part of the Jedi Order. My

mommy and I left them, and she finished teaching me. She disappeared before you were born, and I went to find her.

That's how I found this planet." Gakowa looked like he wanted to ask something. She knelt closer to him and said,

"What is it, honey?" Gakowa faced her with more courage than she had ever seen him have. "Can you teach me?"

Ahsoka was caught off-guard by her son's request. It took her a second to decide. She then smiled at him. "Part of it is

having a lightsaber, and I don't know if Earth has Kyber crystals." Gakowa looked confused. "What's that?" She smiled.

"It's a lightsaber crystal." Gakowa nodded in understanding, then said, "We'll find one." Ahsoka decided to test him.

"Are you sure?" Gakowa grinned. "Yep!" She couldn't help but smile at her son's will to learn. "All right, we'll start with

basics, then go up from there." Gakowa nodded. "Thank you, Mommy." She smiled, and he fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Don't hate me for this, but it's part of the "I want to be like you!" thing that kids do.**


	9. 18-Year-Old Seeker

**Okay, I know I said the update would be for The Cyrin Chronicles, but after deep thinking, I decided to do**

 **this instead. By the way, since I probably won't be able to say this tomorrow, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Chapter Nine

18-Year-Old Seeker

In his private cabin aboard the EV Poseidon, Gakowa, now a senior Padawan, meditated. He was starting to grow

impatient with the new president, Trump. His exact words had been "If you detect a signal from the Hera, then feel free

to go after it. Right now, I won't send any ships on a rescue mission when no signal has been received." Just as he

finished meditating, Jack's presence came from the door. Gakowa used the Force to open the door. The man who had

been his teacher, friend, and father figure for the last seven years walked in. He sat down next to his apprentice, and

said, "We might have something. Signal 876 has been received." Gakowa looked up. "That's a distress signal." Jack

nodded. "I brought the recording." Jack opened Gakowa's ship computer, and put in the flash drive containing the

recording. He played it. " _This is the EV Hera requesting assistance. Survivors aboard. Please send a ship for extraction._"

Gakowa faced Jack. "Do you think-?" Jack smiled. "It can only be her." Gakowa grinned, and said, "Tell Trump we've

got our signal." "With pleasure." As Jack left, Gakowa looked out the viewport. "I'm coming, Mom. I'm coming."

 **A/N**

 **That's the end. Btw, the "Seeker" comes from the hide and seek games they played. Gakowa was a good**

 **hider, now he's looking for her. Another person will be aboard the Hera, but you'll have to wait until they**

 **find the ship to find out. XD Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
